User blog:Sleevesoco/XC2 is based on Norse Mythology
So here's something I think any fan of XC2 will find interesting; the world of XC2 and even the characters in it are based on Norse mythology and not in a slight way but based very heavily on it. Going further there may be small spoilers here and there but I will try to keep them to a minimum. You've been warned. First, the world tree is based on the Tree known as Yggdrasil. The tree was known as a very holy tree in the center of the nine worlds of Norse cosmology. The nine worlds being the nine titans around the world tree in XC2. Yggdrasil has three roots that connected to three plains one to Asgard the land of gods, one to mankind, and the last to Hel (yes spelled with one l.) This coincides with the two ways you can reach the world tree in XC2. One by just sailing to it (mankind) and the other by going from the land of Morytha (Hel). The third root coincides with the orbital station because of it connecting to the literal heavens. The nine worlds of Norse mythology also describe the worlds as being one of fire (Mor Ardain) and the other cold (Tantal). Two being the land of light elves (Gormott) described as a beautiful and bountiful green fairy landscape and the other dark elves with dwarves (Argentum or Uraya) who constantly fight each other. Midgard the land of humans (Leftheria) and Jötunheimr which is probably associated with Temperantia because of the dead civilization there. The giants in Norse mythology are also all killed in a great war. Then there is Vanaheim which is the hardest to pin down. It is a separate godly plain where extra lesser gods of Norse mythology lay. This could be Indol but I think Indol is actually Asgard the land of high gods and Morytha the land of Hel for its obviously hellish landscape. Now let's talk characters; Rex is Odin, for sure. Odin is like the Zeus of Norse mythology but unlike Zeus has to gain his godly status. He does this by getting stronger by fighting and training and by gaining knowledge from Yggdrasil. He does this by sacrificing his eye to the tree and hanging himself from it to gain its knowledge. Rex dies and comes back just like Odin. Odin's wife, Frigg, is also just like Pyra/Mythra because of her split alter-ego Jörð. Frigg is also the goddess of foreknowledge or the goddess of knowing the future. Interestingly enough there is also a person described in Norse mythology as a hermit who lives in the world Tree's roots. He is known as Mimir and drinks from a well that grants him knowledge. Odin has to sacrifice his eye to allow Mimir to let him drink from this well. The Architect is probably based on Mimir and parts of Odin. Malos is probably loosely based on Loki due to Malos's cunning ways of acting as an ally in some situations and not in others. Loki is known as the trickster god and often is a backstabber to Odin. Nia may be based on the goddess Eir known as the goddess of healing and is said to be very close to Figg. But anyways what do you guys think about this? Is this all a big coincidence or did XC2 really pull from Norse mythology? Category:Blog posts